A Family Christmas
by KMountain
Summary: Ryou and Bakura celebrate Christmas together although Bakura wants to know why


A/N: My summary is wonderful. Anyway, I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Bakura walks into his apartment to the sounds of Ryou singing yet another song, in English, annoyed. Now he has now trouble understanding the language as he did use to inhabit the boy and it is his host's native language but in a separate body, and after not using the language for a few years, it takes a few moments for the thief to process the words. Also the songs Ryou are singing are so damn happy and upbeat.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura asks Ryou who is standing cautiously on a chair and stringing green foliage around the apartment.

"Decorating." The teen replies, changing his tongue back to Japanese. "It is the season after all."

"You've never decorated before."

"I've never really had a reason before." Ryou replies truthfully, stepping off the chair and picking up a box of glass figurines. "The last time I actually celebrated this holiday was back in England. It doesn't really hold the same meaning here."

"Why the sudden change then?" Bakura asks watching his host set up the display wondering why he had such a religious thing. He had searched his host's mind when he had started singing the awful carols to find out what the fuss was about. Bakura couldn't access many of the thoughts as they were about Ryou's family and he kept those locked. The thief is sure that he could access them if he tried hard enough but there are a lot of things Bakura will do but invading that particular part of the mind was not one of them. He had seen the boy at a young age cursing the babe he was now displaying and crying under a green pine tree.

"I'm not sure." Ryou lies and notices Bakura looking at the nativity scene. "It means nothing. It was my mother's. This was her favourite holiday."

"Fine. Leave it then but you still haven't answered my question. What is the reason for the sudden celebration of something you don't even believe in?" Bakura narrows his eyes at the boy. He could easily find out himself but he'd rather hear the words coming from his host's mouth.

"I answered you. I'm not sure. Look, can we just drop the subject?" Ryou sighs looking slightly exhausted so Bakura shrugs before turning to his room. He'd find out the truth eventually. His host may be able to hide things from his friends but not so much from someone who shares the same soul.

* * *

The days pass and neither of them mention why Ryou continues to participate in holiday traditions. Of course the teen knows why himself but he isn't sure that the thief has the same thoughts and doesn't want to disturb the rhythm they had slowly built since Bakura was granted his own body. No, it was better to avoid the subject and continue on without breaking the peace.

"Landlord." Ryou hears Bakura call his name from the living room.

"Yes, Bakura?" The teen shouts back not wanting to stop basting the turkey. It was only the two of them, Mr. Bakura wasn't able to get into Japan for the holidays, but Ryou still takes pride in his work even if it is only two people eating.

"Come into the living room." The thief's voice commands so Ryou shuts the oven door and obeys. It would be easier than Bakura dragging him across the room.

Ryou enters and sits down next to Bakura noticing something wrapped on his lap which perks the teen's curiosity. The spirit never does acts of kindness for others. He was more of the only do things to get ahead type.

"The turkey is going get dry." Ryou says after an extended lapse of silence. Bakura is acting weird today. Usually he would say his words and leave. Not be silent.

"Then let it. I have something for you." He hands the package to the boy who begins to unwrap it.

On the inside is a picture frame and Ryou has to suppress his tears. The picture is from his last Christmas in England. He and his sister are standing in front of their parents who are in turn standing in front of a decorated tree. It was the last day they had together as a family as a few days later, his mother and sister were destined to leave this earth. The picture had been lost in the move and Ryou can't help but to keep looking at it which is when he notices a slight shadow standing next to him. He brings the picture closer to him and gasps when he recognizes the barely visible man.

"Bakura?" He looks up to the spirit confused.

"It's a family portrait. I'm not stupid, landlord, I know that this holiday is about family to you and I know why you decorated this year." Bakura answers curtly. "I hope the picture answers the thoughts that have been plaguing you over the weeks."

"Yes, thank you." Ryou looks down back at the picture smiling. It may have been years ago but the memories of his family, his complete family, was a beautiful gift. The millennium items had gotten in the way of one member but knowing that Bakura had, before the items, also considered the boy family brought joy to Ryou's heart.

"Happy Christmas, landlord."

"Happy Christmas to you as well." Ryou responds, placing the family portrait on the table in front of him.

* * *

A/N: Oh my. Fluff. It's a miracle. I did write a different Christmas fic last night but it was like angst to the extreme so I was like maybe not. Also this is why I write angst more. I'm better at it.

Look at me butchering Bakura yet again and I have a thing for pictures don't I? Oh well. Pictures make awesome gifts.

So Happy Holidays to everyone! Enjoy them :)


End file.
